Moonshine
by Angelica Black
Summary: Tom Riddle è assalito da una strana serie di visioni, che lo portano a scoprire cosa davvero lo tormenta da anni... storia completa
1. Moonshine Prologo e Capitolo 1

** **MOONSHINE ****

__

Autor(s): Angelica Black

**__**

Disclaimer: Se fossero stati miei, credo che Harry non sarebbe mai nemmeno nato... se capite cosa intendo... *grin*

****

Summary: Tom Riddle è assalito da una strana serie di visioni, che lo portano a scoprire cosa davvero lo tormenta da anni...

****

Pairings: *fischiett*

****

Rating: R (?? Non ne ho idea...)

****

Original posted: ---

****

Spoliers: tutti fino a GoF (HP e il Calice di Fuoco)

****

Categories: di nuovo... non ne ho idea! 

****

Notes: **1)** Le frasi racchiuse tra ondine (~) richiamano avvenimenti del passato (solitamente voci che si ripetono nella mente dei vari personaggi).

****

2) a fine di ogni capitolo

****

'Ringraziamenti': alla fine ^_^

**

**__**

Introduzione

(il come, il quando, il perché!):

Questa fic ha cominciato a mettere radici nella mia mente malata nel momento in cui Lord Voldemort è risorto, in GoF (alias... sei mesi fa!).

Rileggendo l'intera saga, oltre che alle figure di Sirius Black e Remus Lupin, mi sono affezionata in particolar modo anche a quella di Tom Riddle, che trovo piuttosto interessante, soprattutto dal punto di vista psicologico (...giuro: Coulson non c'entra niente! :P)

Ehm... dicevo...

Visto che la JK ci stava (e in un certo senso ci sta **ancora**) facendo penare con l'uscita di OotP (che sigla schifida...), e non ha spiegato più di tanto *cosa* Voldemort abbia fatto prima degli anni del terrore, ho deciso di creare una storia alternativa...

In definitiva: togliermi lo sfizio e dar sfogo alla mia follia *grin* (dopotutto è a questo che servono le ficci **)

Per conto mio, mi piace pensare a Tom Riddle e a Lord Voldemort come a due personalità ben distinte, in continuo contrasto tra loro, e che il 'Signore Oscuro' nella sua totalità non sia altro che la manifestazione del loro 'punto d'intesa'.... La fic è sviluppata in modo abbastanza strano [leggi: contorto oltre ogni dire! NdTom] in quanto lavoro molto per flash e 'immagini', quindi mi scuso se non tutti i punti risulteranno chiarissimi ^^'' (alla fine comunque ho messo un po' di note... sì: ancora XD)

I testi completi delle poesie citate li troverete alla fine dell'ultimo capitolo. [Ne ho rovinati di capolavori, però… eh?]

Ah... attualmente sto scrivendo una continuazione della fic, o se volete un finale alternativo, ambientato alcuni anni dopo la fine di 'Moonshine'. 

Anche se credo che nessuno avrà mai il coraggio di leggerselo... XD 

Baci, 

Angel 

(che si accorge che le note sono più lunghe della ficci O-o)

**

****

attenzione

la storia presenta alcuni contenuti **slash**

(ragassuoli che si danno alla pazza gioia)

se la cosa vi dà fastidio, nessuno vi obbliga a leggere quanto segue... ^^

**

****

Moonshine - Introduzione

**

Little Heaven era una deliziosa villa in stile neoclassico costruita dai Plassont, una delle più importanti famiglie di maghi dell'epoca, per celebrare la fine dell'ultima rivolta dei Goblin, nel 1874. Nel corso degli anni, l'unico cambiamento che la villa aveva subito era stata l'aggiunta di una cella sotterranea direttamente collegata con l'ala ovest, rivolta verso la vicina foresta. 

Gli abitanti del villaggio di Dest non ci si avvicinavano mai, specialmente di notte e soprattutto da quando i Plassont erano tornati a viverci. Gli anziani avevano da sempre sostenuto che la villa fosse infestata da fantasmi, ma negli ultimi tempi quell'antica credenza stava prendendo a diffondersi sempre di più anche tra i giovani. Certo, gli abitanti di Dest non desideravano avere problemi di alcun genere con nessuna delle loro conoscenze, meno che mai con i Plassont: gente strana, dicevano. Voci anomale circolavano al villaggio riguardo alla misteriosa scomparsa del trisavolo della signora Plassont, e inquietanti supposizioni fiorivano sul conto del figlio maggiore, morto alcuni anni prima in circostanze 'non convenzionali', come avevano dichiarato le autorità. Voci naturalmente alimentate dagli amici del signore e della signora Plassont: tipi strani, vestiti con mantelli e cappellacci a punta che sembravano apparire dal nulla nel bel mezzo della foresta, per poi andarsene così come erano venuti, alcuni giorni dopo. Si diceva poi che il minore dei figli Plassont fosse mezzo ritardato; quieto, schivo, e soprattutto _irreale_. [1] "Troppo poco vispo per un bambino di quell'età", sostenevano le più accreditate teorie; "troppo poco socievole perché sia del tutto _normale_". 

Naturalmente, se gli abitanti di Dest avessero saputo la verità sui Plassont, li avrebbero schivati e temuti più di quanto già non facessero... 

Ma a quel tempo nulla era ancora accaduto, e la vita a Little Heaven scorreva tranquilla come era sempre stato, fino a quando.... 

**

****

Note:

[1] Primo collegamento tra il figlio dei Plassont e Tom Riddle, che sembrano entrambi vivere in un mondo per loro unico, che si sono creati per non cedere al dolore. 

**

****

Capitolo 1 

**

__

I singhiozzi lunghi

dei violini

autunnali

colpiscono il mio cuore

con un monotono

languore…

**

L'anno in cui Tom Riddle arrivò a Little Heaven, l'inverno si annunciava particolarmente rigido. Gran parte delle pozze d'acqua disperse per le strade di campagna s'erano già ghiacciate e si prestavano ad una serie di fastidiosissimi crack mentre il ragazzo procedeva spedito lungo il sentiero. Un'improvvisa folata di vento. Foglie rosse e oro vennero sollevate dal terreno e trascinate in aria, in un mulinello di colori. 

Tom sì fermò, sorridendo nell'udire la voce del suo alleato, nelle piaghe del vento. Le foglie ricaddero a terra, disordinate. 

Il ragazzo riprese a camminare, lento, in direzione del villaggio vicino, mentre il sole del tramonto illuminava il paesaggio di un'aria innaturale.

Era già sera inoltrata quando Tom prese la decisione di passare la notte sulle rive del fiume. Da lì avrebbe potuto osservare il villaggio, senza timore di essere scoperto – e anche se questo fosse accaduto...

Con un rapido movimento della mano, Tom estrasse la sua bacchetta (tasso, piume di fenice, dieci pollici e mezzo) da sotto il lungo mantello e l'agitò in aria. Il fuoco prese ad ardere, scoppiettante; la temperatura si alzò. 

Tom s'avvicinò al letto del fiume, mormorando ancora diverse frasi nelle lingue morte, e le acque presero a vorticare, silenziose. Non passarono che pochi secondi perché il ragazzo si ritrovasse a gustare un'ottima cena a base di pesce. 

Levò lo sguardo al cielo. Una luna argentea primeggiava sopra di lui, illuminando il firmamento con suo tenue splendore, mentre un furbesco gruppo di nubi tentava, invano, di opporsi alla sua innata magnificenza. 

Un suono basso e cupo fendette il silenzio della notte, turbando con la sua tempestività la tranquillità della foresta. 

Tom scattò in piedi, bacchetta alla mano. Un nuovo, terribile ululato si propagò nell'aria, giungendogli alle orecchie più forte e straziante del primo. 

"Un lupo mannaro..." Pensò Tom, estinguendo il focolare. La foresta si fece improvvisamente quieta. 

Il ragazzo attese nella semioscurità per diversi minuti prima di accettare l'idea che la creatura si fosse finalmente allontanata. Abbassò la bacchetta; qualche manciata di fiammelle danzanti venne sparsa tutt'intorno al piccolo accampamento. Tom volse nuovamente gli occhi al cielo, soffermandosi a contemplare la figura della luna piena, invidiandola per quella sua ispirata libertà. 

"Un potere che alcuno può bramare..."

Un sussurro del vento. "_Figlia del Sole, ma tutt'uno con le Stelle..._"

Tom vagava ancora nei suoi pensieri, rapito dall'immensità del firmamento, quando un senso di stanchezza pervase tutto il suo corpo. Piano s'avvolse nel pesante mantello, s'accasciò lentamente a terra e s'addormentò. _Non dormì che di incubi._

**

Nel sonno, Tom ebbe la visione di due occhi ambrati dai riflessi viola, completamente grondanti di sangue e lacrime. 

I singhiozzi si fecero sempre più vicini, sempre più reali, mentre grida di dolore gli attraversavano una mente; una voce gli sussurrava all'orecchio di lasciarsi andare all'istinto, di uccidere; un fischio basso e inquieto echeggiavano tra le sue membra. Il sangue gli bruciava nelle vene. Gli occhi riapparvero, fiammeggianti: stavolta era l'odio ad emanare da quelle iridi profonde. Di nuovo, grida di dolore. 

**

Tom si svegliò di soprassalto, ansimante. Le mani gli tremavano, e aveva freddo. Non era la prima volta che gli succedeva, e col tempo le visioni, quegli incubi, si stavano facendo sempre più chiare ed insistenti. Gli levavano le forze.... Sollevò il capo. 

Il sole era già alto; dovevano essere circa le undici del mattino.

"Dannazione!" 

Imprecò, poi si mosse rapidamente, togliendosi i vestiti e tuffandosi nel fiume gelido. 

**

__

Tutto soffocante

E smorto, quando

Batte l'ora

Oh come ricordo

I giorni antichi,

e piango,…

**

Trascorsero diversi minuti prima che il serpente arrivasse. Lungo almeno sessanta centimetri, era il risultato di un incrocio tra un cobra e un piccolo naga. [1]

Tom lo prese tra le mani, accarezzandogli lentamente il dorso col dito indice, poi lo sollevò cautamente verso l'alto, portando i suoi occhietti giallastri all'altezza dei propri.

"Bentornato, Ekans". 

Disse, scoccando un'occhiata eloquente al rettile, che sibilò lesto, in risposta. Tom sorrise stancamente. 

"Novità?"

Ekans oscillò tra le mani del suo padrone, attorcigliando la coda attorno a se stessa, e poi ancora lungo il braccio del ragazzo. Sibilò. 

Tom chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi. Silenzio rotto solo dal fluire del fiume. 

Ekans tentò di portarsi più vicino. 

D'improvviso, Tom cominciò ad agitarsi, come caduto in uno stato di trance; il serpente districò la coda, che schioccò entrando in contatto con la superficie gelida dell'acqua. Il corpo di Tom smise di tramare.

"...Così Dumbledore ha perso le nostre tracce...Sì, davvero un'ottima notizia...".

Disse al serpente, in quella lingua che solo lui e i suoi simili conoscevano. 

Ekans si portò in avanti, oscillando come sotto l'effetto di un flauto incantatore. Tom riaprì gli occhi. Due orbite rosse dai riflessi giallognoli fissavano ora il rettile, dalla loro espressa malignità. Ekans indietreggiò, facendo danzare la lunga lingua biforcuta tra i denti del veleno. 

Tom gli passò una mano sul dorso; il serpente smise di agitarsi. 

Il ragazzo inclinò il capo, osservando, curvo, i movimenti dell'animale. 

"Hai fame?"

Domandò, sibilante. 

Ekans vacillò, portando nuovamente il capo all'altezza di quello del suo padrone. Tom allungò le labbra, congiungendole alla bocca affamata del rettile. Un'ombra nera parve attraversare i suoi occhi, mentre l'acqua prese ad agitarsi, tutt'intorno a lui, come stesse ribollendo. 

L'energia era stata trasferita, ed Ekans era di nuovo in forze. 

"Lord Voldemort ricompensa sempre i suoi servitori...".

Tom uscì dall'acqua, Ekans sempre avvinghiato al braccio; raggiunto il mantello, n'estrasse la bacchetta. Posò il rettile a terra, mentre levava quest'ultima al cielo, nella direzione prestabilita. 

Non che pochi istanti, e, subito, scintille rosse e oro [2] cominciarono a fuoriuscire dalla punta della sua bacchetta, depositando sul terreno una densa cenere nera. Un alito di vento, e la polvere venne spazzata via, rivelando agli occhi di Ekans una moltitudine di topolini di campagna, che si agitavano furtivi sull'erba, tentando disperatamente la fuga che Tom gli aveva indiscutibilmente negato. 

I loro piedi stavano ancora graffiando la terra, quando Ekans cominciò a mangiarli, sotto gli occhi soddisfatti del padrone....

**

Fu il pomeriggio del giorno successivo che Tom lo vide per la prima volta. 

Era seduto su una roccia, a pensare, quando percepì la sua presenza.

"Ciao"

Disse, senza ancora voltarsi. 

"Mi stai spiando?..."

Un movimento dietro di lui. 

"Allora?"

Si voltò di scatto: fu come fulminato. 

In piedi, ai margini della foresta, c'era un bambino - avvolto in un'aura magica talmente potente che Tom ne ebbe quasi paura. Non si mosse di un centimetro. 

Quanti anni poteva avere? Cinque, sei al massimo?... Tom non lo sapeva, ma osservare il bambino, immerso in quel fogliame dorato, indistinto, come se anch'egli facesse parte della foresta, gli fece gelare il sangue nelle vene. Nei suoi occhi poteva percepire una forza che lui non avrebbe mai posseduto, e nel suo sguardo uno determinazione che non gli sarebbe mai appartenuta. Era paura quella di Tom Riddle?

Il bambino fece un passo avanti, fissandolo incuriosito. Tom scese dalla roccia, prendendo ad avanzare in sua direzione. Strinse la bacchetta, al di sotto del mantello. La stessa inquietudine che provava al risveglio dai suoi incubi, ora gli veniva ispirata, sempre più intensa, dalla vicinanza di quel bambino. 

Esitò, a pochi metri da lui.

Perché si sentiva così strano?...

Il bambino si ritrasse, come spaventato. 

Tom percepì l'aura magica che circondava il suo corpo dissolversi nell'aria circostante, attraversandogli il corpo, come una tangibile corrente. La mano lasciò la presa, al di sotto del mantello. 

Il bambino sorrise, inclinando curiosamente il capo in sua direzione. 

Restarono in silenzio per alcuni minuti, mentre Ekans strisciava invisibile, sorvegliando le mosse del nuovo venuto. 

"Chi sei?..."

Chiese infine Tom, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui. 

Il bambino non rispose. Si limitò invece a sorridere dalla sua piccola altezza a quello strano personaggio che sembrava poter parlare con i serpenti.... Sì, perché _quelli_ non strisciano mica alle spalle di nessuno facendogli da guardie del corpo, mica per nulla!

"Beh? Sai parlare?..."

Domandò ancora Tom, spazientito. 

Il bambino annuì lentamente, senza mai distogliere i propri occhi dai suoi.

"Sì", formulò infine, come a dare conferma alla propria risposta.

Le labbra di Tom si incurvarono in un leggero sorriso. 

"Puoi portarmi a Little Heaven?... Sto cercando Elisewin Plassont". [3]

Aggiunse, in risposta allo sguardo interrogativo del suo giovane interlocutore. 

Gli occhi del bambino parvero illuminarsi di gioia mista a stupore, mentre assicurava a Tom una risposta affermativa, sempre annuendo. 

Il ragazzo si rialzò in piedi, s'incamminò verso il suo piccolo accampamento, e spense il piccolo falò, ancora acceso dalla notte precedente. Sussurrò ad Ekans di seguirlo da lontano, perché non _doveva_ spaventare il bambino. Il serpente parve turbato dalla strana richiesta del padrone, ma ubbidì, terrorizzato dall'idea di che cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se non l'avesse fatto…

Tom si riavvicinò lentamente al bambino.

- Andiamo.

Ordinò, fin troppo bonariamente. 

Il bambino sorrise, quasi rivolto a se stesso, e lo condusse nella foresta, trionfante. 

A pochi metri da loro, Ekans sibilava minaccioso, in cerca della sua prossima preda....

**

__

[…] e mi trascino

nel vento maligno

che mi sbalza

di qua e di là

come una foglia

morta.

**

****

Note:

[1] Naga: Naga è una parola in sanscrito che significa serpente [al femminile Nagi]. Nelle tradizioni induiste e buddiste, i naga sono una razza di serpenti semi - divini con grandi poteri, che dimorano in una grandissima città sotterranea. Alcuni tra i nagi possono avere anche più di una testa. [The magical world of HP]

[2] Scintille rosse e oro. Come quelle che fuoriescono dalla bacchetta di Harry nel momento in cui la prova da Olivander ^^

[3] Elisewin e Plassont sono due personaggi di 'Oceano Mare' di Alessandro Baricco. La prima è una ragazzina quindicenne spaventata dalla vita, il secondo un famoso pittore/ritrattista, in cerca dei confini del mare. 


	2. Moonshine Capitoli 2 e 3

***

****

Capitolo 2

***

__

A te piega il cuore in solitudine,  
esilio d'oscuri sensi  
in cui trasmuta ed ama  
ciò che parve nostro ieri,  
e ora è sepolto nella notte…  


***

__

Il bambino conosceva bene la foresta di Little Heaven.  
Ogni suo sentiero, ogni sua buca, ogni foglia caduta. Era lì che era cresciuto, lì che aveva cominciato a trascorrere i pomeriggi, da quando gli altri bambini si rifiutavano di avvicinarsi a lui, o lo prendevano in giro. Non aveva altri amici che le creature della foresta. Non altri compagni di giochi se non gli schivi unicorni dorati e i mitici centauri dall'aria austera, da cui aveva imparato a godere della compagnia delle stelle.   
Mentre guidava Tom verso Little Heven, il bambino poteva percepirne i passi pesanti dietro di sé, mentre schizzava fango tutt'intorno al suolo coperto di foglie cadute.   
D'un tratto, una nube scura oscurò il cielo, e la pioggia cominciò a cadere fitta.

Il bambino scivolò pericolosamente mentre stava tentando di superare un grande tronco caduto, e si sarebbe certamente fatto male se Tom non l'avesse afferrato per un braccio, aiutandolo a mantenere l'equilibrio. Rimasero entrambi immobili per alcuni secondi, sotto la pioggia scosciante. Il bambino arrossì improvvisamente, i capelli che gli ricadevano umidi lungo i tratti del viso. Tom cominciò a sentire crescere dentro di sé una strana sensazione, come se qualcosa di caldo gli avesse circondato il cuore, e.... Il bambino alzò lo sguardo. Ekans sibilò minaccioso, poco dietro di lui. Tom lasciò la presa, spingendolo a continuare in avanti. 

Il bambino obbedì, mentre un terribile 'perché?' cominciava a farsi strada, indomabile, nella mente del ragazzo. 

***

Ci vollero almeno quindici minuti di cammino sotto la pioggia affinché Tom e il bambino riuscissero a raggiungere la villa. Erano bagnati fradici: nessuno dei due aveva pensato ad utilizzare un incantesimo. 

Nessuno dei due... perché Tom era sicuro che il bambino ne fosse capace -.... e questo non gli piaceva affatto. Perché si sentiva così _strano_ tutte le volte che si avvicinava a lui? Perché non si era semplicemente materializzato a Little Heaven, invece di perdere tempo, facendosi guidare da quel piccolo sconosciuto?... Avrebbe potuto ucciderlo quando l'aveva scoperto a spiarlo, poco tempo prima: "Lord Voldemort ripaga gli affronti subiti!"... ma allora perché non l'aveva fatto e, anzi, l'aveva aiutato quando era scivolato nella foresta?.... Tom non riusciva a trovare risposta alle sue domande. Sapeva solo che quel bambino lo faceva sentire dannatamente _diverso...._   
Si rifugiò col bambino sotto il portico della piccola villa, disfacendosi del lungo mantello, reso ancor più pesante dal carico di acqua assorbita. Afferrò quasi distrattamente la propria bacchetta, mormorando l'incantesimo più congeniale; all'istante i suoi vestiti e quelli del piccolo si asciugarono in una ventata di innaturale calore.   
Il bambino gli sorrise, grato. Tom voltò immediatamente lo sguardo in direzione della porta: suonò il campanello. 

La porta s'aprì; un uomo di circa quarant'anni si presentò sull'uscio. Aveva i capelli completamente grigi, folti, profondi occhi color nocciola e una cicatrice gli solcava la guancia sinistra per tutta la sua lunghezza. Un Muggle, realizzò Tom. 

L'uomo fissò corrucciato il ragazzo per alcuni secondi, prima di accorgersi della timida figura rannicchiata alle sue spalle.  
"Dove sei stato?"  
Chiese ansioso al bambino.  
"Beh?..." Domandò ancora l'uomo.

Il bambino si fece ancora più piccolo di quello che era, stringendosi il attorno alle pieghe del mantello che ora Tom portava penzolante al braccio sinistro. "Nella foresta…" Rispose, con una voce piccola piccola. Seguì un lungo silenzio. Fino a quel momento, Tom si era limitato a passare velocemente lo sguardo da padre a figlio, con impercettibili movimenti del capo, ma allora prese a puntare gli occhi sulla testolina del bimbo rannicchiato dietro di lui, come cercando di trasmettergli… conforto? 

Sbatté più volte le palpebre.  
Il padre trasse un profondo respiro, mentre il figlioletto arrossiva furiosamente da dietro la slanciata figura del ragazzo che gli stava di fronte.  
"Va bene..."  
Sospirò, levando la mano in aria, con gesto improvviso. Il bambino si contrasse, serrando ferocemente lo sguardo; Tom ebbe l'impulso di afferrare la bacchetta.  
"Tua madre è un cucina... fatti preparare una tazza di tè...  
La testa del bambino spuntò veloce da dietro la sagoma di Tom. Il padre gli sorrise, dolce come la sua voce era stata poc'anzi, e gli scompigliò i capelli, benevolo.  
"Sì!"  
Urlò d'un tratto il bambino, schizzando entro la porta di casa alla velocità d'un fulmine, quasi inciampando nel mantello di Tom: sparì dietro la prima curva.   
Riddle e il Muggle rimasero soli, sulla soglia.

***

****

Capitolo 3

***

__

Il Futuro è qualcosa che si supera  
Non bisogna subirlo, ma crearlo.

***

Tom fissò il Muggle con crescente interesse. A giudicare dal suo comportamento non doveva mai essere stato arrabbiato col figlio... d'altra parte l'aveva appositamente spaventato, pochi attimi prima, apparendo sulla soglia come a quello che al piccolo doveva essere sembrato un orco. Certo, era chiaro: aveva voluto insegnargli a stare al suo posto. Molto astuto, si disse Tom. Voltò il capo in direzione della foresta: Ekans si era rifugiato a poche centinaia di metri dalla villa, sotto un grande masso.  
Stava ancora diluviando. 

"Le ha dato dei fastidi?..."  
"Come?"  
Tom si riscosse improvvisamente dai suoi pensieri.   
"Mio figlio... Le ha dato dei fastidi?..."  
Ripeté l'uomo, dolcemente.   
"...No".  
Rispose semplicemente Tom, e poi, senza conoscerne il motivo...  
"Mi ha aiutato a venire qui".  
L'uomo inarcò un sopracciglio, lanciandogli occhiate sospettose. Tom cominciava a sentirsi a disagio; serrò la stretta del pugno attorno alla bacchetta.  
"Sei un mago, vero?..." Domandò il padre del bambino, indicando il suo insolito abbigliamento.  
Tom annuì fermamente.  
"Sì: sto cercando Elisewin Plassont" Spiegò, allungando il collo verso l'interno dell'abitazione.  
Sentì una voce femminile provenire dalla cucina, e il bambino che spostava una pesante sedia, prendendo posto a un'immaginaria tavola.   
L'uomo si scansò dall'uscio, facendo segno a Tom di entrare; _lui_, dal canto suo, l'avrebbe fatto anche se il Muggle avesse cercato di impedirglielo. Il ragazzo si fermò nel centro del salotto, dove l'uomo gli disse di attendere per qualche minuto. Acconsentì.

Tom si guardò attorno, riconoscendo nell'abitazione più elementi Muggle di quanti se ne sarebbe aspettati.  
"Quale spreco" mormorò, muovendo le dita sulle tele i cui personaggi non accennavano a muoversi. S'avvicinò al camino; il davanzale era pieno di foto di un bambino che giocava, solo, sulle rive del fiume. Era primavera, la neve risplendeva sullo sfondo di un prato fiorito.  
vTom percepì d'improvviso il rumore di una teiera che bolle, e assaporò l'odore di biscotti appena sfornati, entrambi provenienti dalla cucina. Riportò la sua attenzione alle foto.  
Pochi istanti dopo, il Muggle faceva ritorno per condurlo verso la cucina. 

***

Tom rigirò più volte la tazza nelle mani, mischiando lentamente la sostanza contenuta al suo interno. Si alzò in piedi, appoggiandosi al davanzale della finestra, senza mai dare le spalle ad Elisewin, che sorseggiava il suo tè a poca distanza da lui.  
"Jacques, Remus, lasciateci soli per favore".  
Disse la donna, rivolgendosi al marito e al figlioletto.   
"Ma..."  
Provò a ribattere il bambino, che in quel momento stava ancora assaporando i suoi dolci preferiti (_chocolate frogs mix_) [sei una fogna! NdAngel] seduto di fronte e lei.   
"Remus...".  
Elisewin alzò leggermente la voce. Il bambino afferrò di malavoglia la mano tesa del padre (anch'egli piuttosto riluttante alla richiesta della donna), avviandosi poi verso il salotto. Tom notò appena lo sguardo di curiosità che lanciò in sua direzione, prima di lasciare la stanza. 

"... presumo fosse destino...".  
Disse a mezza voce, posando la tazza sul tavolo, vicino a quella della donna. Elisewin gli lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo.  
Tom sorrise sardonico, mentre si lanciava nella sua spiegazione.

"Romulus e Remus... i mitici fondatori di Roma...".  
Elisewin restò in silenzio per alcuni secondi poi, dopo aver finito anch'ella la sua bevanda:  
"Il destino?... No, non credo...".  
Sorrise. Tom ammutolì.  
"Imprevedibile... - continuò la donna - Siamo noi a creare il nostro destino, signor Riddle, e a renderlo imprevedibile, certo... questo dovrebbe saperlo, ormai...".  
Gli puntò addosso i suoi occhi di ghiaccio.   
"Come fa a conoscere il mio nome?...Chiese Tom.  
Elisewin restò in silenzio per alcuni secondi, poi:  
"Ci sono cose che sfuggono alla sfera del destino, Tom Riddle, avvenimenti che nessuno può prevedere – o _controllare_. Cose che sfuggono all'umana comprensione... che Essi siano Maghi oppure Muggles... Si soffermò su quell'ultima frase, fissando Tom con un'intensità di cui solo lei era capace." ... e questo è uno dei motivi che ti hanno spinto a venire da me... non è vero, Tom Riddle?..."  
Tom fece un passo in avanti, tentando di articolare una frase che avesse senso logico, ma nulla uscì dalla sua bocca. Era come se la lingua gli fosse stata strappata, e la sua mente svuotata.   
Fu solo quando Elisewin trasse respiro, che Tom riuscì ad annuire, miracolosamente. Il rombo del tuono fendette l'aria, espandendo la sua luce nella piccola stanza; al fine, furono le risate a riempire il vuoto lasciato dalla sua imponenza.   
Tom seguì quel vago suono, incamminandosi verso una delle stanze del piano superiore, Elisewin dietro di lui, come un'ombra corporea.   
Aprì la porta.   


***

__

Era completamente diverso.   
Era completamente diverso da suo padre.   
"Completamente diverso...".

Questa era l'unica cosa cui Tom riusciva a pensare, osservando il piccolo Remus Lupin giocare col padre, sul pavimento della sua stanza.  
_Felicità.  
_Questo l'unica emozione... l'unico _sentimento_ che quella scena suscitava in lui.  
Felicità... e _vuoto_. 

Lui non era mai stato amato in quel modo.... Lui non aveva mai provato l'affetto di un padre, ma solo la pietà di un mucchio di stupidi assistenti sociali. Solo l'ignoranza dell'appartenere a una vera famiglia. 

Vuoto.   
Invidia.  
Incomprensione.   
_Odio_. 

"Tom...?"  


Flash. 

__

Era una notte di luna piena. Stava scendendo le scale, di corsa, veloce... C'era qualcuno dietro di lui, qualcuno che lo stava inseguendo. Uscì di casa. La porta sbatté violentemente dietro di lui. Risate, poi il grido di una donna. 

"Tom?!"

__

Si voltò. Lo vide davanti a sé solo nel momento in cui spiccò il balzo. Gli artigli gli affondarono nella carne, poco al di sotto della spalla sinistra. Cadde a terra. L'ultima cosa che vide prima di perdere i sensi fu il corpo di un bambino interamente coperto di sangue, al suo fianco. 

"Tom!"

Una mano gli si posò dolcemente sulla spalla. fece appena in tempo a notare lo sguardo ambiguo di Lupin e quello ansioso del piccolo Remus, stretto tra le braccia del padre, prima che la porta si chiudesse con un tonfo sordo. Abbassò gli occhi su Elisewin. La donna sembrava preoccupata.  
"Ti senti bene?"  
Tom non rispose, continuando a fissare la porta davanti a lui, come ipnotizzato. Elisewin non fece nulla.  
"Com'è morto?"  
Chiese d'improvviso Tom, senza guardarla in viso. Elisewin sospirò.  
"Non ha resistito alla prima trasformazione...".  
Tom si voltò, incamminandosi verso la cucina; Elisewin lo seguì senza dire una parola. 


	3. Moonshine Capitoli 4 e 5

***

****

Capitolo 4

***

__

[…] Ma il mio destino è vivere  
belenando in burrasca. 

***

Era seduto su una grande sfera di cristallo. Sotto di lui solo il rumore delle onde che s'infrangevano sugli scogli. Sentiva l'aria calda della sera riscaldargli la pelle e invadergli i sensi, trasportandolo in un mondo fatto di zucchero e cannella. Si alzò in piedi, lentamente, stando bene attento a non scivolare sulla superficie liscia della sfera. Portò lo sguardo a ovest: il sole si trovava dinanzi a lui e iniettava la sua gelida luce tutt'intorno al paesaggio. Notò un folto gruppo di gabbiani volare in sua direzione, apparendo improvvisamente da nord est, dove comparivano le prime nubi. 

Man mano che lo stormo si avvicinava, Remus sentiva crescere sempre più dentro di sé un moto fredda inquietudine. Scosse violentemente il capo, rivolgendo nuovamente attenzione alla sfera: un denso inchiostro nero ne fuoriusciva dalle molte incrinature presenti sulla superficie, rendendola pressoché opaca. 

Un richiamo di gabbiani fece sì che Remus portasse nuovamente attenzione allo stormo: volava compatto, adesso, come fosse un unico elemento dipinto su una tela di cera. Fu un attimo. 

In quello che a Remus parve un semplice gioco di luci, i gabbiani si unirono in un unico essere, assumendo la forma di una fitta nebbia invernale che prese a volteggiare attorno al suo corpo. Il bambino tentò di ritrarsi, spaventato a quel contatto, ma i suoi arti inferiori sembravano essersi completamente paralizzati: non riusciva a muovere un muscolo. I gabbiani presero a urlare con tutto il loro vigore, costringendolo a portarsi le mani alle orecchie, per difendersi da dai loro richiami acuti e penetranti. La foschia si fece sempre più densa, mentre gli occhi cominciavano a lacrimargli. Il bambino percepì un'assurda sensazione di gelo corrergli lungo la colonna vertebrale. Scivolò verso il basso, mentre la nebbia l'attraversava, costringendolo a una silenziosa tortura. Era come se mille aghi gli si fossero conficcati nel cervello. 

Un lampo. 

Remus si trovava adesso all'interno della sfera, immerso in un mare di viscoso inchiostro nero. Tutto al di sopra di lui, solo bianco. Una sorda voce ("_Avada Kedavra!" _parve dire tra i tumulti_)_, un pianto di bambino, e l'inchiostro prese improvvisamente a vorticare dinanzi a lui, silenzioso; Remus venne spinto verso il margine di un grande fogli o pallido. Seguirono interminabili attimi di silenzio. Remus poteva sentire il proprio respiro farsi sempre più affannato, mente ancora le urla dei gabbiani gli riecheggiavano nella mente. 

Macchie nere fecero la loro improvvisa comparsa sulla superficie del foglio. Remus strizzò gli occhi, come a cercare di leggere un invisibile testo. Un rumore improvviso lo fece voltare, e quando Remus riportò l'attenzione al foglio, al posto di un consunto insieme di macchie, si trovò di fronte alla sagoma di un grande cane nero, che prese a combattere contro quella di un serpente. 

Un grido di donna, e il foglio di pergamena parve come strapparsi in due: la figura del serpente venne lacerata e l'inchiostro che la delineava dissolto. Il cane si mise sulla difensiva: dalle ceneri del serpente, fiera ed elegante, sorse la figura del lupo, che prese ad avanzare minacciosa per tutta la lunghezza del foglio. Remus ebbe un sussulto; tentò di fuggire, ma i suoi piedi erano nuovamente divenuti tutt'uno con il suolo. Attese – e si stupì. In un lampo di luci dorate, il lupo prese a danzare con il cane, finché essi non divennero una cosa sola. Un bambino dagli occhi color del mare comparì allora di fronte a lui, tendendogli la mano; ma nel momento in cui Remus tentò di afferrarla, un lampo di luce verde scaturì dal nulla, e tutto scomparve. 

Ciò di cui Remus riuscì a capacitarsi in seguito, fu il solo, gelido sorriso che Tom Riddle gli rivolse, tra le braccia un neonato dalla cicatrice a forma di saetta stampata sulla fronte…

***

Remus si svegliò di soprassalto, febbricitante - le mani tremanti e la fronte impregnata di sudore. [1] Lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio: le tre del mattino. Si scrollò di dosso le coperte, avviandosi verso la cucina. Aveva assoluto bisogno di un bicchiere d'acqua. 

Era giunto in fondo alle scale quando cominciò a percepire le due voci. Una, quella femminile, apparteneva a sua madre, l'altra al ragazzo che aveva incontrato in riva al fiume... Tom Riddle, gli sembrava. Remus tese l'orecchio, tentando di non far notare la sua presenza ai due interlocutori. Stavano parlando di....

"Little Heaven.... Che cos'è _veramente_?..." aveva chiesto Tom, e sua madre si era lanciata nel racconto. Remus si avvicinò ulteriormente, nascondendosi oltre la porta. 

Conosceva bene la storia che Elisewin stava raccontando.... Lei e suo padre non avevano e non avrebbero voluto dirglielo, ma Remus, ormai, aveva capito perfettamente ciò che era accaduto dopo la morte di suo fratello. _Non è stato abbastanza forte_, gli aveva detto il lupo nella sua testa, _non è stato all'altezza_.... Remus rabbrividì, rammentando quel terribile giorno. Era stato lui a trovare il fratello, la mattina successiva... e la cosa più terribile era che, durante le notti di luna, la sua parte umana lo sentiva ancora urlare di dolore, Romulus, mentre la vita scivolava via dal suo corpo.... 

Si rimise in ascolto. Elisewin stava ancora raccontando. Parlava del modo in cui il Ministero aveva rintracciato il lupo mannaro che aveva morso lui e Romulus, e di come lo uccisero, sotto i loro occhi. 

"Fu orribile..." Diceva Elisewin "Davvero orribile... la trattarono come neanche avesse un'anima... loro... non ebbero pietà, quando anche lei gli disse che era stato un incidente... - sì, era una donna, Tom Riddle, e aveva dei figli.... Lupi mannari, certo... la licantropia è ereditaria... Ma di questo il Ministero non si è mai preoccupato...". Un amaro sorriso le comparì sul volto; Remus ebbe un sussulto: ricordava fin troppo bene quei due bambini. Erano stati i suoi due unici amici, dopo la morte di Romulus – furono uccisi sei mesi dopo, dai maghi del Ministero. Troppo pericoloso, dicevano, tenere in vita creature così ambigue, figlie di chi si era già dimostrato in grado di uccidere.... Un violento tremito di rabbia lo scosse; percepì il respiro di Tom farsi più affannato, oltre la soglia. 

"E poi?..." Chiese il ragazzo. Remus spinse leggermente la porta, creando uno spiraglio per vedere che stava accadendo all'interno della stanza. Elisewin era seduta al tavolo, il volto pallido, i lunghi capelli corvini che le ricadevano sulle spalle; Tom, appoggiato alla finestra, le braccia incrociate al petto. Nessuno dei due parve notare il suo gesto. Bene, si disse Remus.  
"E poi?… E poi sono solo parole, Tom Riddle…"

Seguì così il racconto della creazione di Little Heaven e del Libro Nero di Rhaven. 

***

****

Note:

[1] In collegamento al risveglio di Tom nel primo capitolo. Anch'egli pare infatti agitato e nervoso. 

***

****

Capitolo 5

***

__

I sogni si avverano:  
se non esistesse questa possibilità  
la natura non ci spingerebbe a sognare

***

"Fu poco dopo la morte di Romulus che ce ne accorgemmo senza speranza d'appello,.... I bambini del villaggio avevano cominciato a trattare Remus in modo diverso: non lo salutavano più, si rifiutavano di giocare assieme a lui... quando era possibile non gli rivolgevano la parola.... E quando succedeva era solo per prenderlo in giro, farlo sentire in colpa per la morte del fratello, che loro credevano scomparso misteriosamente, e, nel peggiore dei casi, per picchiarlo.... E pensare che i loro genitori lo sapevano... sapevano cosa i loro figli...!

(lasciò la frase in sospeso, soffocando un moto di rabbia repressa)

"...Remus tornava a casa con grandi lividi su tutto il corpo, gli occhi rossi e le mani piene di sangue... non credo abbia mai provato a difendersi: non avrebbe mai rischiato di far del male ai suoi vecchi compagni di giochi.... Vedi, Tom Riddle... Remus non sì è mai lamentato di nulla di fronte a me e a Jacques… non avrebbe mai permesso ci preoccupassimo per lui… "No... sto bene... mamma..." "non è nulla, davvero!" ripeteva. Non ha mai versato una lacrima, non una parola....niente, durante il giorno. Ma la notte... con la notte Tom, mio Dio! 

"Con le tenebre erano i suoi singhiozzi a farmi da cuscino, e i suoi lamenti da coperte! Io... io non potevo... non potevo assolutamente sopportarlo!... Il dolore lo stava lacerando dentro ed era talmente forte da non dargli possibilità di sfogo...

(Remus ebbe un sussulto al dì là della porta, che quasi fece scoprire la sua presenza. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che sua madre lo potesse sentire...)

"...era un bambino di quattro anni, _Voldemort_... E può un bambino di quattro anni essere sottoposto a tutto questo e uscirne ancora con il sorriso?.... 

Cominciai a riflettere.... Per un'intera giornata lasciai Little Heaven (o meglio, quello che era una volta), dirigendomi verso Nord, dove la magia è ancora sconosciuta al popolo Muggle.... Presi una stanza in un piccolo albergo sulla costa.... Stetti ad osservare il mare dal di fuori della finestra, e lo feci per tutta la notte, con le grida dei bambini ancora fisse nel mio pensiero.... Oh, avreste dovuto vedere quanti bambini! Presi a piangere quando il ricordo di Romulus sorse in me, e compresi il filo di destino che è ancora sconosciuto a Remus.... 

I lupi mannari vivono in media quarant'anni… molto meno dei Muggles; figurarsi rispetto a un mago.... Ripresi ad osservare il mare, ricercandone i confini... - un inizio e una fine, proprio come ne andasse della mia stessa vita.... Sa cosa scoprii la mattina seguente, Lord Voldemort? [1] Che siamo noi a limitare le cose, con la forza del nostro pensiero. "_E allora perché" _mi dissi_ "E allora perché non lasciargli infrangere i margini?..."._ No, Tom, non mi guardare così... non sono pazza.... Non lo ero nemmeno allora... fu una semplice intuizione, in effetti.... Un'intuizione che mi portò a creare tutto questo.... 

Sa che cos'è il Libro Nero di Rhaven?... La più grande raccolta di incantesimi di magia nera mai esistita al mondo..." 

(Un'ombra di ingordo interesse attraversò gli occhi di Tom, nell'istante in cui Elisewin pronunciò quelle parole) [2]

"Divinazione, pozioni, filtri... ogni sorta di incantesimi legati alle arti oscure vi trovava posto. Ma Rhaven aveva creato il Libro non per plasmare, ma per distruggere - e così esso si ribellò alla sua volontà, assorbendone _ogni_ facoltà, e relegando la sua anima nell'eterna dannazione. Preda dello sconforto, Rhaven avrebbe vagato per il mondo in perpetua ricerca della felicità, sottraendola a chi ne aveva provata.... Ma Egli fu solo il primo: presto Rhaven, avrebbe dato origine l'immonda razza dei Dissennatori, che sono pura disperazione…

"_Non esistono il bene e il male, _Tom Riddle, _ma solo il potere- e coloro che sono troppo deboli per usarlo…_

(Seguì un attimo di silenzio, mentre Tom sembrava farsi sempre più interessato alla faccenda)

"Fu quel giorno sul mare che mi venne l'idea di utilizzare il sapere contenuto nel Libro per la creazione di Little Heaven.... ~(_"E allora perché non lasciargli infrangere i margini?...")~ _ Dovetti ricorrere a tutti i miei poteri per farlo... e nel corso dell'incantesimo, il Libro andò perduto: distrutto dalla furia cieca degli elementi....

(Tom fu pervaso dalla rassegnazione)

"~_("Fuoco, Ghiaccio, e Sangue,   
per un nuovo respiro,  
per una nuova lacrima,   
per una nuova anima…  
Il potere di ferire,  
il potere di amare,  
il potere di guarire,  
il potere di odiare…  
Per una nuova vita  
Per una nuova opportunità  
Per una nuova verità…   
Fuoco, Ghiaccio...")_~

e Sangue. Questo per creare un mondo dove Remus avrebbe potuto trovare la felicità che a Rhaven era stata negata. Questo per offrire a mio figlio la possibilità di continuare a vivere..." 

***

"..._Che cos'è Little Heaven?... _Little Heaven è un sogno, Tom Riddle... nient'altro che un bellissimo sogno..."

Tom restò in silenzio. Sembrava aver perso interesse nel racconto di Elisewin da quando lei aveva narrato della distruzione del Libro Nero di Rhaven, e ancor più accennato fatto che....

"Hai perso ogni tuo potere..." Disse a denti stetti, avanzando minaccioso verso la donna, bacchetta in pugno. Elisewin non si mosse, limitandosi a fissare Tom con i suoi occhi di ghiaccio.   
"Hai sacrificato ogni tuo potere per... per... _questo_!"

Non riusciva a capire. Non riusciva assolutamente a capire. Che cosa aveva spinto una strega del suo calibro a dar fondo a ogni energia per donare al figlio quella che non era altro che un'illusione?!  
"Il _dolore_, Tom Riddle".  
Fu la risposta alla sua tacita domanda. Approfittando del suo attimo di smarrimento, Elisewin si era portata ancora più vicina a lui, cosicché Tom non avrebbe più potuto fare uso della bacchetta. Da dietro la porta, Remus trasse un sospiro di sollievo.   
"Il dolore?..."Ripeté Tom, come ipnotizzato.  
Elisewin annuì. 

"Il dolore non potrà mai essere negato ad alcun mondo, Lord Voldemort: nemmeno ricorrendo al più potente degli incantesimi.... E questo perché esso è parte integrante della vita – sospirò - Io non ho creato Little Heaven perché Remus crescesse sotto una campana di vetro, ma perché godesse della realtà che gli era stata preclusa".

Il piccolo lupo mannaro prese a piangere silenziosamente, al dì là della porta, mentre un'ondata di consapevolezza l'invadeva, inarrestabile. 

Tom abbassò la bacchetta, prestando silenzioso monologo a se stesso. Si chiese se sua madre avrebbe mai fatto la stessa cosa per lui, se ce ne fosse stato bisogno... si chiese se davvero gli sarebbe stata vicina, dopo che suo padre li aveva abbandonati entrambi, perché diversi da quello che era lui.... Ancora una volta portò i suoi pensieri alla figura di Remus, alla serenità che provava stando stretto tra le braccia del padre. Ricacciò indietro le lacrime. _Odio_. Odio per la vita. Ecco cosa provava. 

Lascive gocce di pioggia s'abbattevano tarde contro i vetri della finestra. Tom si rivolse nuovamente ad Elisewin. 

"È per questo che lo vedo nei miei sogni?..." Le chiese, titubante.   
Elisewin alzò un sopracciglio.  
"Remus... io.... Lo _sai_!" Specificò, rabbioso.   
" Sì... è probabile... - Rispose Elisewin - Ma Lord Voldemort sa bene che non ne potrò mai avere la certezza..." Sospirò infine. [3]

Tom si distaccò da lei, indietreggiando sconfortato. 

Dietro la porta, Remus era una statua di sale. Così anche Riddle lo sognava. Così anche lui aveva le sue stesse terribili visioni.... Ma - da quanto tempo?.... Remus aveva cominciato ad averne da poco più di sei mesi... e ogni volta un elemento si aggiungeva agli altri. Quella era stata la prima notte che Tom vi era comparso. 

Remus sentì i passi di qualcuno avvicinarsi pericolosamente alla porta, e si sbrigò a scivolare verso destra -- dietro la colonna del corridoio nessuno avrebbe notato la sua presenza. 

***

Tom aprì lentamente la porta, fermandosi al centro del corridoio; Elisewin fece la sua comparsa poco dopo di lui. Le loro ombre si proiettavano minacciose sui muri del piccolo antro, oscurandolo fin nel punto in cui Remus stava nascosto.   
"Dimmi una cosa...- sussurrò Tom -...perché mi hai trattenuto qui così a lungo pur sapendo di non avere le risposte che cercavo?..."  
Non c'era un filo di rabbia nella sua voce, stavolta. Ma in fondo, si disse, perché avrebbe dovuto essercene?...  
"Perché sei tu che l'hai voluto..."  
Rispose dolcemente Elisewin, i capelli corvini che spuntavano da oltre la spalla del ragazzo. 

Remus scorse l'ombra di un sorriso aleggiare sul volto stanco di Tom, mentre questi s'avvolgeva ancor più strettamente nel lungo mantello nero. Si domandò che cosa significassero quelle parole, e se davvero lui lo sognasse, ogni notte. Seguì da dietro la colonna ogni passo che Tom e sua madre fecero, incamminandosi mollemente in direzione dell'uscita. Solo allora Remus si rese conto dell'assenza del padre... probabilmente Elisewin non aveva voluto restasse a sentire una discussione simile: anche a lui era parso fin troppo evidente l'astio con cui Tom aveva fissato suo padre per tutto l 'arco della giornata.... 

Un lampo. La porta che dava all'esterno si era aperta in un tonfo sordo, come sospinta dal vento – "Leviosa" avevano pronunciato le labbra di Tom pochi attimi prima. [4]  
Dal suo nuovo nascondiglio, Remus notò la scura sagoma di un serpente portarsi furtiva sotto il mantello del ragazzo.

***

Tom era ormai giunto a metà del sentiero che l'avrebbe condotto al villaggio, quando percepì la tormentata voce di Elisewin sussurrare dietro di lui. 

"Non puoi impedire a nessuno di sognare, Tom Riddle!..."

~ _Non ne avresti mai il coraggio..._ ~

Si fermò nel mezzo di una pozzanghera, Ekans sotto di lui, completamente immerso nel fango. Sorrise, riprendendo a camminare. 

Non si voltò quando gli occhi d'ambra si riempirono di lacrime, oltre le nubi del cielo in tempesta. 

***

****

Note:

[1] Probabilmente l'avrete già notato, ma Elisewin, spesso, dà a Tom del tu, invece che del lei, chiamandolo sempre con il suo primo nome, Tom, appunto. come si legge in HP, questa è una cosa che a Voldy nn piace per nulla, anzi: gli ricorda delle sue origini babbane. Elisewin, però, accorgendosi del conflitto interiore del ragazzo, si rivolge a lui sempre nella stessa maniera [Tom Riddle nn le aveva *mai* rivelato il suo nome: è stata lei a scoprire la sua identità]. Elisewin, inoltre, accorgendosi della sua 'diffidenza' nei confronti dei Muggles, dovendo affrontare il problema, si rivolge a lui come a 'Lord Voldemort', esattamente come se in lui regnassero due personalità distinte, cosa che il ragazzo interpreta come un affronto vero e proprio. 

[mamma è bastarda dentro... NdRemus][hai preso da lei, love... *grin* NdSirius]

[2] In realtà il Libro è proprio una delle cause per cui Tom aveva deciso di recarsi a Little Heaven. Quando Voldemort esprime il suo pensiero che Elisewin sia una strega dotata do molto potere si riferisce più al fatto che ella possieda il libro, più che alle sue effettive capacità magiche. 

[3] In effetti ad Elisewin resta ancora una piccola parte del suo potere. Essendo precedentemente un'esperta veggente, il potere della divinazione riesce ancora a manifestarsi attraverso di lei, anche se a fasi alterne. Come dice Elisewin, il destino è infatti 'imprevedibile' e 'ricco di insidie'. 

[4] Una variante dell'incantesimo 'wingardium leviosa'. 


	4. Moonshine Capitoli 6 e 7

***

****

Capitolo 6

***

__

Amore di me perduto  
Memoria non umana:  
sui molti splendono stimmate celesti;  
gravi stellati scendono nei fiumi:  
soffoca un'ora di pioggia soave,  
e muove un canto in questa notte eterna.

***

Correva. Come non aveva mai fatto in vita sua – più di quanto le forze gli avrebbero potuto realmente concedere. 

~ _("Mai una parola...")_ ~

La pioggia s'infrangeva contro i tratti del suo volto mentre le sue urla si perdevano nel vento della tempesta. 

~ (_"_Sacrificare ogni tuo potere in nome del dolore_") ~_

L'acqua prese a risalire dal fondo dei suoi pantaloni, mentre il fango gli schizzava sul vecchio pigiama, intaccandone il candore. 

~ _("...e mai una lacrima")_ ~

S'addentrò nella foresta, incurante dei pericoli in cui avrebbe potuto imbattersi. Finalmente lo trovò, nelle vicinanze del tronco su cui era scivolato il pomeriggio precedente. 

"Tom!" 

Gridò a perdifiato 

"Tom!" 

Riddle si voltò: Remus era in piedi di fronte a lui, completamente zuppo, i vestiti laceri. Provò ancora quella strana sensazione di calore, tutt'intorno al cuore.

"Tom!"   
Ripeté il bambino, scandendo ogni lettera di quel nome come ne andasse della sua stessa vita:   
"Tom!"   
Remus arrestò la sua corsa su un mucchio di foglie a pochi metri da lui. Tom lo fissò interrogativamente.   
Remus sorrise.   
"E' l'amore, Tom!"  
Urlò, mentre i sibili di Ekans si disperdevano nella pioggia.   
"L'amore?"  
Ripeté noncurante il ragazzo, sorridendo mentalmente al pensiero di non essersi accorto della sue presenza, poco prima.  
Remus annuì soddisfatto.  
"Quel tipo d'amore che tu rifiuti di provare – e quello cui io sono stato sottratto...".  
Spiegò.

Tom strizzò gli occhi. Che diavolo gli stava dicendo quel bambino?! Possibile che... che fosse riuscito a capirlo così a fondo?... No. Non poteva aver indagato così a fondo nel suo cuore, a meno che....  
"Gli incubi... " stava dicendo il bambino, "gli incubi che viviamo sono solo ciò che il nostro cuore desidera – e che la nostra anima tenta di negare!"

NO! Come poteva a soli sei anni.... Tom lo fissò negli occhi, fino a che non lo rivide, il sangue che colava da quelli iridi dorate, - e il dolore e la pena lavati via dalla pioggia purificatrice per poi essere sostituiti da un bellissimo sorriso di pesco....   
"E' solo... la nostra _volontà"._  
Remus pronunciò quelle parole quasi sussurrandole, ma quelle colpirono Tom come gli fossero state urlate direttamente nell'orecchio. Strinse convulsamente i pugni – forse adesso....  
Ekans sibilò guardingo. Svelta, una figura si fece strada tre le ombre della foresta, avvolgendo Remus in una stretta fatale. Il bambino cominciò a dimenarsi, tentando di invocare aiuto, ma una mano gli venne posata sulla bocca, per impedirgli di gridare. Tom scattò in avanti, impugnando la bacchetta dal di sotto del mantello. 

"E così il piccolo, bastardo, prova ad attaccare gli stranieri, adesso! Siete fortunato che via abbiamo trovato, signore! Avrebbe potuto farvi del male, la _bestiaccia_!"  
Esordì una voce roca.   
Tom riprese ad avanzare, lento:  
>"Un lupo mannaro... farmi del male?... Non capisco..."  
Disse, ostentando sorpresa a quella falsa rivelazione.   
"Certo! Disse una seconda voce, dietro di lui:  
"Già... nemmeno a Dest's Gate volevano crederci... AH! Idioti! Ma io e il mio collega Ray, qui lo sapevamo! L'abbiamo sempre saputo che quei _Lupon_/_Plassent_ erano pericolosi! E, naturalmente, abbiamo anche indagato... sì! AH!... Sappia solo, _amico mio_, che stasera ha rischiato di finire in pasto a questo piccolo... orrore! Vero, stronzetto?!" Concluse, rivolgendo a Remus uno sguardo pieno di sdegno. 

Il bambino fissò supplicante Tom. Perle color dell'ambra, in cui oro brillava riflesso il viola della tempesta, e opache sfere nere incrociarono i loro sguardi. Nonostante il fragore della tempesta, Riddle riuscì chiaramente a distinguere il lucido manto che velava gli occhi del bambino di fronte a lui, così estranei al candore del suo volto. 

Remus non emise un gemito di dolore quando Ray gli legò saldamente i polsi, posizionandoli nel modo che per lui fosse il più doloroso possibile. "Non gli darà mai una soddisfazione simile..." Pensò Tom, accarezzando il legno della bacchetta per tutta la sua lunghezza. [1]  
Il secondo uomo si portò vicino a Tom, mani ai fianchi e gambe divaricate.  
"Magia! – disse sprezzante – magia! Ecco la causa di tutti i mali in questo paese!"  
Tom riuscì a stento a trattenere Ekans dall'attaccarlo dal di sotto del mantello. L'uomo continuò, ignaro del suo errore.  
"Quel piccolo bastardo – ringhiò, indicando Remus con un cenno della pesante testa pelata – Non gli bastava essere figlio di quella strega puttana! – (e qui Tom strinse i pugni fino a quasi conficcarsi i pugni nella carne) - No! Lui doveva anche farsi mordere dalla bella lupacchiotta!" [2]  
"Cos'è piccino andavi in cerca di forti emozioni?!"  
Rincarò Ray, scompigliando pesantemente i capelli di Remus, che cominciò a essere scosso da forti tremiti. I due complici risero sguaiatamente a quella reazione, mentre Tom saldava la presa attorno all'asta della bacchetta.   
"Maghi e _streghe_... sinceramente!" riprese il secondo uomo, passando un braccio attorno alle spalle di Tom, che provò un istintivo moto di disgusto – "sinceramente! Chi vorrebbe mai averci a che fare?!"

Riddle stava facendo di tutto per non ridergli in faccia: nonostante l'avesse toccato (e questo sarebbe bastato per spedirlo dritto nella fogna da cui era emerso), quell'idiota non si era nemmeno accorto dell'incantesimo impermeabile che lo proteggeva dalla pioggia.... [3]

Nel frattempo, Remus, costretto in ginocchio nel fango dal suo aggressore, aveva smesso di opporre resistenza. Tom prese a fissarlo, non distogliendo lo sguardo da lui fino a quando il calvo non riprese a parlare:  
"Maghi e streghe! – ululò - Messi al rogo! Ecco! Proprio come una volta! Oh! Certo: eliminarli _tutti_, dal primo all'ultimo! È questa l'unica soluzione possibile!...- Rivolse uno sguardo a Tom - Non è forse d'accordo con me, signor...?"  
"...Voldemort..."   
"Signor Voldémort!"  
Un lampo di panico balenò negli occhi di Remus, mentre Tom sorrideva malignamente, estraendo la bacchetta dal di sotto del mantello di modo che solo lui potesse vederla.  
Un altro fulmine.   
"Bene,... Signor Voldemort! - disse Ray, battendo pesantemente le mani – Credo allora le farà piacere assistere a una bella esecuzione!"  
Tentò inutilmente di lisciarsi i sottili baffetti, mentre la pioggia gli scivolava sul volto, ricadendo dai lati del grande cappello che indossava.  
"Assistere ad un'esecuzione?..." Pensò Tom, sogghignando.   
"Oh!, sarebbe un vero _piacere_..."  
Dichiarò gelido, lasciando scivolare Ekans fuori dalla protezione del mantello.   
Il pelato rise divertito, mentre Ray afferrava Remus per i capelli, costringendolo ad alzarsi in piedi.  
"Sai è un vero peccato, gli sibilò nell'orecchio, sei così _carino_..."

Remus ricacciò indietro lacrime di tacito tumulto, mentre la viscida lingua dell'uomo prese a scorrere lenta sulla sua guancia sinistra.   
Tom si trattenne dal reagire violentemente– colpendo Ray avrebbe anche potuto fare del male al piccolo.... Un impercettibile sibilo prese a diffondersi tra le gocce di pioggia, mentre i suoi occhi si facevano di fuoco; Remus boccheggiò.   
Un brusco movimento del braccio, e il pelato prese a camminare in direzione del complice, baldanzoso – fu quella l'occasione.   
Con un semplice movimento del capo, Tom richiamò Ekans, ordinandogli di sbarrargli la strada. Lesto, il serpente s'eresse in tutta la sua agghiacciante maestosità di fronte all'aggressore, sfoggiando i lunghi denti del veleno. Il pelato urlò. Tom rise sardonicamente, mentre con un secondo cenno ordinava ad Ekans di ucciderlo. Non passarono più di dieci secondi prima che il pesante corpo dell'uomo si riversasse a terra, senza vita – completamente dissanguato. 

Tom disciolse l'incantesimo silenziatore, riprese ad avanzare. Remus era immobile, gli occhi sbarrati – aveva capito tutto.  
Dall'ombra, Ray aveva preso ad urlare a perdifiato.  
"Ben! Benjamin! Che ti prende, amico! Non ti senti bene?!"  
i precipitò in direzione del corpo, cominciando a scuoterlo pesantemente, quando realizzò che non si muoveva più.  
"Mio Dio" mormorò piano portando le dita all'altezza della carotide del compagno: aveva notato i segni che il morso fatale di Ekans aveva lasciato in suo ricordo... due profondi aloni verdastri, che solcavano il collo del Muggle per tutta la sua lunghezza. Ray cominciò a tremare, ormai cosciente dalla terribile verità – fu quando la bacchetta di Tom gli sfiorò la tempia che i suoi peggiori sospetti vennero confermati. Annaspò.  
- Voldemort....   
Ekans sibilò viscido contro i tuoni della notte, e un lampo azzurro scaturì in inesauribile potenza dalla punta dell'arma.  
"Crucio" era stata la parola che aveva fatto scattare la scintilla, "Crucio", l'incantesimo proibito – la più tremenda tra le vendette.   
Ray prese ad urlare con cocente aggressività, mentre il dolore si diffondeva istantaneo per tutto il suo corpo, costringendolo a terra, annaspante.  
Tom l'osservava impassibile, avvolto in un velo di ghiaccio e neve, sotto quella pioggia cocente che già gli era costata una vita: la prima. Ma non l'ultima, certo – _presto anche Ray avrebbe scontato la sua pena. _  
Si portò su di lui quasi pigramente, ignorando le proteste di Ekans, che desiderava far suo pure quella creatura. Un sorriso diabolico gli incurvò le labbra, mentre il corpo del Muggle cessava di dimenarsi nel fango.  
Voldemort prese a passare la mano lungo i tratti del volto di Ray, soffermandosi sulle pieghe formate della piccola bocca increspata.  
Quasi annoiato, Tom ripiegò lentamente il capo, concedendo alle proprie labbra di venire a contatto con il freddo orecchio dell'altro. Cominciò a leccare assumendo un tono pressoché sensuale.   
Ray non osava reagire, bloccato tra la paura e il dolore che il suo corpo aveva subito, tentando di inibire il suo tumulto con lacrime silenziose. Da lontano, ancora legato, Remus osservava l'episodio con occhi sgranati, chiedendosi se davvero il ragazzo che aveva conosciuto quel pomeriggio nel bosco e l'essere che ora gli stava di fronte fossero la stessa persona; non ci avrebbe giurato, ma per un secondo al bambino parve che Tom Riddle fosse un tutt'uno con il suo assalitore, come animato dalle stesse intenzioni…  
Un nuovo colpo di vento a irrompere sulla scena,  
"Lui è mio..." [4]  
un sussurro a sottolineare il desiderio di morte,  
e poi...  
_~ "...Un mondo fatto di zucchero e cannella..." ~ _[5]

***

__

Avada Kedavra.   
Due semplici parole, quelle con cui Tom Marvolo Riddle aveva posto fine ad una vita. Due insignificanti parole, sussurrate a fior di labbra, contro la violenza della pioggia.  
La terribile maledizione senza perdono… - Avada Kedavra, e due pozzi rosso sangue l'osservavano gelidi, tra i sibili serpentini del vento…. 

Avada Kedavra: Remus J. Lupin non l'avrebbe dimenticato facilmente.

***

****

Note:

[1] "Non gli avrebbe dato una soddisfazione simile". Come detto, la licantropia ha mutato Remus sia in anima che in spirito. Egli è quindi più maturo e responsabile dei bambini della sua età (puccio **). E' inoltre il lupo ad avere dominio sul suo orgoglio in questo momento, ed arrendersi al nemico non sarebbe per nulla in linea con i suoi principi...

[2] 'Mordere dalla lupacchiotta'. In teoria, gli abitanti di Dest's Gate non sono a conoscenza del segreto dei Lupin/Plassont (primo tra tutti il fatto che madre e figlio siano maghi). Si presuppone quindi che nemmeno 'sti due simpaticoni siano aconoscenza della verità. Come spiegato, comunque, i due hanno sorvegliato la famiglia per diverso tempo prima di passare all'azione, quella notte. Probabilmente inserirò ulteriori informazioni riguardo a questo nella continuazione della fic... ^^

[3][ma gli ombrelli qua nn esistono?... no, dico peggio di 'sta pazza (indica angel) che se li porta dietro e poi non li apre lo stesso... NdVoldy] hem... non mi ricordo se la Rowling abbia mai citato questo genere di incantesimi... ho messo incantesimi impermeabili per convenzione... se ci fosse per caso un nome specifico scampanellate (...) che sistemo ^^ ["per farlo tornare dalla fogna da cui era venuto"... mi piace... ma non era meglio emerso?... NdVoldy] Tommy, non mi rompere le piume! [al solito: nessuno mi prende in considerazione ç_ç NdVoldy] chissà perché... -_- [e nn chiamarmi Tommy! NdVodly] sì Tommino...[-_- NdVoldy]

[4] Nota a fine della fiction ^^ 

[5] Un mondo fatto di zucchero e cannella. Sono questi gli odori che Remus percepisce nel suo sogno.

***

****

Capitolo 7

***

__

Ceruli alberi  
Dove più dolce suono migra  
E nasce gusto alle pioggie nuove.  
Ad una fronda, docile  
La luce oscilla  
Alle nozze con l'aria;  
nel senso di morte  
eccomi, spaventato d'amore. 

***

Piangeva contro le porte della notte, piangeva mente il fuoco si propagava tutt'intorno a lui, avvolgendolo nel suo soffice manto di ricordi.   
Serrò le palpebre: fu come sparire in un altro mondo. 

***

Quando i suoi occhi avevano trovato riflesso in quelli di Remus Lupin, a Tom Riddle era bastato quel semplice istante per sfiorare la vita... e sentirsene parte integrante.   
_L'amore_ gli aveva detto: ~ "l'amore e la sofferenza sono ciò che ci legano l'uno all'altro" ~.  
Da principio, doveva ammetterlo, Tom non riuscì a capire cosa intendesse veramente. _Da principio egli stesso non era niente_. Ma quando qui due uomini avevano circondato il bambino, lui.... 

Fu la prima ed unica volta in vita sua che Tom provò tanta rabbia verso qualcuno: nemmeno suo padre, quello che si rifiutava anche solo di nominare, l'origine di tutto quel tormento, era riuscito a far sorgere in lui tali cupi sentimenti. E poi, quell'accettante luce di dolore: l'Avada Kedavra.   
Buffo che tinga la morte dello stesso colore della speranza... aveva pensato, mentre la pioggia gli lavava via inesistenti lacrime di dolore. Buffo, perché _davvero_ Tom era riuscito a metter in chiaro i suoi pensieri solo nel momento in cui aveva affrontato la realtà. E questo non analizzando le cause della sua sofferenza, ma semplicemente _osservando_ – ed elaborando. 

L'unica cosa di cui Tom Marvolo Riddle sentiva veramente bisogno, adesso, era vivere: vivere la sua vendetta, perché in _quegli_ occhi d'ambra non aveva trovato solo conforto, ma anche comprensione. ...Ed era questo tutto ciò di cui Lord Voldemort aveva bisogno in quel momento.

***

La tempesta era cessata, sopra la foresta, e le nubi dissipate, come cancellate dalla mano di un invisibile pittore, quand'anche le mani di Tom giunsero ad asciugare il dolore di Remus. Il bambino ancora non accennava a muoversi, come impietrito dallo spettacolo di morte a cui aveva appena assistito. Ed allora, Tom incrociò il suo sguardo, e un sottile raggio di luna ne delimitò i contorni del pallido viso, illuminandolo di cocente malinconia.   
Non furono che pochi secondi dacché i polsi di Remus venissero slegati, che Tom percepì in sé il pericolo di una minaccia imminente, e i sibili tempestosi di Ekans si diffusero nell'aria della notte.  
Era fuoco, a Little Heaven. 


	5. Moonshine Capitoli 8 e 9

***

****

Capitolo 8

***

__

Odio e amo. Forse chiederai come sia possibile;  
non so, ma è proprio così e mi tormento. 

***

Tom aveva lasciato il piccolo Remus svenuto, ai margini della foresta, dove si erano da poco smaterializzati, nella speranza che non fosse d'intralcio nel suo operato. 

Da quella posizione, il ragazzo poteva osservare la crescente avidità con cui l'incendio ingigantiva la sua potenza, inglobando la villa come fosse una semplice goccia d'acqua in mare in burrasca. Non avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo le fiamme avrebbero impiegato a portare a termine il loro terribile piano – e di Elisewin ancora nessuna traccia. 

Stranamente, però, non era alla strega che in quel momento erano rivolti i pensieri di Tom: era Jeanne di cui Lord Voldemort bramava notizie, il Muggle che l'aveva accolto solo poche ore prima a Little Heaven... il padre di Remus. 

Riportò il suo sguardo verso il corpo disteso a pochi passi di lui. Il bambino pareva dolcemente addormentato, quando Tom sapeva perfettamente che incantesimi del sonno come quello che aveva appena utilizzato su di lui non lasciano tali libertà di sfogo - sognare. Le labbra di Remus si piegarono in un leggero sorriso, quando un soffio di vento ne accarezzò le sembianze, e le ombre degli alberi vennero proiettate al dì là della luna. "Romulus", sussurrò, ancora avvolto in quella coltre misteriosa. Tom si sentì come scosso da un fremito, ed una paura irrazionale s'impadronì di lui [1]; i suoi occhi divennero nuovamente teatro di scontro – e fu il tepore del corallo a prevalere sull'offuscato chiarore del rubino, questa volta. 

Tom portò mano alla fronte del bambino, inginocchiandosi su di lui e scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte, in un inaspettato gesto d'affetto. Gli depositò un casto bacio sulla fronte, lasciando che le sue labbra assaporassero ogni istante dell'affetto che riuscirono a donare, e poi sparì, portando Ekans con sé in quello che era ormai diventato un inferno di fuoco. 

***

Ekans strisciava lento lungo il pavimento della casa, roteando all'indietro i piccoli occhi neri, per ripararsi dal fumo dell'incendio. Tom lo seguiva a pochi metri di distanza, bacchetta alla mano; non aveva ancora rischiato ad utilizzare la magia per soffocare le fiamme: sarebbe stato tremendamente stupido da parte sua far accorrere gli uomini che l'avevano appiccato (sicuramente complici di quelli che avevano preparato l'imboscata nella foresta), e perdere tempo con loro, prima di poter tornare ad occuparsi dei genitori di Remus. 

Arrancò nel fumo e nella polvere per diversi minuti, prima di imbattersi nel piccolo corpo di Elisewin. La donna era disteso sul pavimento della camera da letto, priva di sensi, il volto teso in una smorfia di dolore. 

Tom le si avvicinò lentamente, sollevandole il capo per assicurarsi respirasse ancora. Mormorò un incantesimo; Elisewin tossì, aprendo due fessure, all'altezza degli occhi.   
"Vold... e... mort..." Biascicò. [2]  
Tom la prese in braccio, intenzionato a portarla fuori da lì, quando intravide il corpo di Jeanne, immobile, poco oltre la porta del piccolo bagno al piano superiore. Posò Elisewin a terra, assicurandosi di proteggerla con un incantesimo Freddafiamma, prima di dedicarsi al marito. Contrariamente dalla moglie, il Muggle non sembrava dare segni di ripresa alle sue cure. Tom sentì come un peso nello stomaco.  
"Un'altra prova della superiorità della razza dei maghi?..." Sorrise amaramente, mentre trascinava i due corpi al di fuori della casa. 

Quando raggiunsero la distesa erbosa al di fuori della villa Elisewin era nuovamente caduta preda dell'oblio e Jeanne, libero del fumo e grato alle cure di Tom, aveva finalmente riacquistato parte del suo colorito naturale.   
Una folata di vento, e le fiamme, a pochi metri di distanza, parvero farsi più dense e maestose. Tom osservò casa Plassont (una parte di lui si rifiutava di additarla come 'casa Lupin') ridursi a un cumulo di macerie, interpretandone la misera fine come quella di Little Heaven stessa: la fine del sogno di libertà di Remus – e del suo.  
Calde lacrime gli scesero lungo i tratti del volto, mentre l'incendio continuava ad avanzare, contrastando coi raggi del tiepido sole mattutino.  
- e l'anima di Tom Riddle cominciò a non credere più nei sogni. 

***

****

Note:

[1] Se incantesimi come quello che Voldy ha scagliato a Remus nn lasciano possibilità di 'sfogo', ovvero di sognare, allora come è possibile che il bambino, nel sonno, mormori il nome del fratello morto?... Tom viene colto da un terribile dubbio: davvero Remus, nonostante l'apparenza, vive solo di incubi, o, forse, i poteri del bambino sono così *forti* da poter contrastare perfino i suoi? In fondo, era per colpa di Remus, che lui sognava spesso, che poteri di Voldemort si stavano indebolendo (motivo per cui, tra l'altro, Tom si era recato a Little Heaven in ricerca di Elisewin). 

[2] A questo punto Elisewin ha assunto piena coscienza del fatto che Tom Riddle ha cominciato a perdere la battaglia contro la parte oscura della sua anima. E' quindi inutile continuare a fingere... 

***

****

Capitolo 9

***

Piange dentro il mio cuore   
come piove sulla città.   
Che cos'è questo languore   
che mi sta penetrando?…

***

Remus riprese coscienza tra le braccia di Tom, pochi minuti più tardi. Allungò la mano in direzione del volto del ragazzo, socchiudendo appena le labbra, e sorridendogli timidamente. Tom ricambiò quel semplice gesto, stringendo le piccole dita alle sue, più pallide e sottili, poi alzò lo sguardo al cielo. 

Il riflesso argenteo della luna illuminava un angolo azzurro di quell'immensità, delineando Little Heaven con riflessi di speranza. Serrò le palpebre, e percepì i battiti del proprio cuore aumentare di intensità; i sibili malvagi di Ekans gli annebbiarono la mente. Riportò l'attenzione al bambino: non sembrava memore degli avvenimenti della notte precedente, ma era sicuro che di lì a poco i ricordi sarebbero riaffiorati.... Tom decise di non aspettare oltre: con un rapido gesto del braccio, sollevò il fragile corpo di Remus da terra, poggiandolo contro il proprio petto, e passandogli una mano tra i soffici capelli castani. Il bambino sembrò scuotersi a qual contatto; la mano di Tom prese a muoversi sopra la sua testa, cullandolo dolcemente con quei lenti gesti, fino a che,...

***

La sfera di cristallo si era fatta completamente nera: l'inchiostro ne aveva ricoperto l'intera superficie, ed ovunque lui guardasse non erano altro che tenebre. Incurvò leggermente il capo, notando una piccola increspatura in quella superficie liscia e compatta; una strana luce azzurra ne scaturì, non appena le punta delle sue dita la sfiorarono. Remus indietreggiò, impaurito, ma subito un calore etereo l'avvolse, e l'inchiostro lo circondò, trasformando il suo corpo in un composto di nubi e polvere di stelle. 

Il bambino sbatté più volte le palpebre, trovandosi di fronte a un grande specchio antico, in una stanza di pietra. Subito, gli occhi riflessi di Remus presero a vorticare e a cambiare di tono, divenendo dello tesso color del cielo, e lunghi capelli d'ebano si materializzarono in quel ritratto, riquadrando l'etereo volto di un adolescente: era lo stesso ragazzo che aveva sognato la notte precedente. 

Provò a parlare, ma nessun suono uscì dalla sua bocca: un serpente era legato attorno alla sua vita, e la stretta era talmente salda che quasi non gli permetteva di respirare. Guardò di nuovo di fronte a sé, allarmato: l'immagine del ragazzo dai capelli corvini era sparita, ed era un'argentea luna piena a presentarsi lui, adesso. Poi, come in un boato, quella luminosità si tinse di rubino, e poi – sussurri. Il pianto di un neonato nell'ombra, e una gelida risata ad echeggiare nella sua mente, mentre il serpente prendeva a risalire lungo i sui tratti, giungendogli infine al collo.... Un morso, un solo piccolo ed innocente morso.... 

__

E sarebbe stato suo per sempre....   
Fino alla fine del tempo....  
~ _Risalendo alle origini della vita... fin'anche a sfiorare l'acre profumo della morte, pur senza mai cedere al suo dolce abbandono...._ ~   
Un solo piccolo morso... che quegli occhi non avrebbero permesso venisse dato. 

Il serpente venne avvolto nelle fiamme, sibilando odio a quell'intuizione, per poi svanire in un nuvolo di polvere.  
Remus prese a piangere, mentre alzava il capo in direzione dello specchio.   
Il ragazzo dai capelli corvini era tornato.

***

Remus respirò pesantemente, o piuttosto effettuò il suo primo respiro di neonato nel mondo, mentre Tom lo stringeva nel gelido calore del proprio mantello. Il bambino non si muoveva ancora, sospeso tra il mondo del sogno e quello della realtà, quando due sottili gocce di sale gli sfiorarono la rotondità delle guance, dissolvendosi al primo soffio di vento. Serrò le palpebre, allungando il capo in direzione di quello di Tom; tutto quello che vide quando le riaprì furono solo due orbite vuote e glaciali, che lo scrutavano come facesse parte di un universo completamente estraneo al suo. Si passò una mano sul volto; i tratti di Riddle erano tornati ad essere quelli di sempre, tiepidi ed indifferenti allo stesso tempo. 

Ekans si avvicinò alle due figure abbracciate sul prato, risalendo lungo la gamba sinistra di Tom, che subito scostò da sé il corpo di Remus, lasciandolo libero alla terribile vista con cui si sarebbe dovuto confrontare.   
"Mamma..." mormorò il bambino, annaspando attorno all'immagine di sua madre.  
Tom lo spinse in direzione del corpo esanime della donna.   
"Mamma!" Ripeté Remus, più forte. "Papà..." S'accasciò al suolo, di fronte alle figure dei genitori incoscienti, scosso da terribili brividi; nemmeno i sibili che Ekans lanciava contro di lui con la violenza del fulmine riuscirono a distoglierlo dalle sue preoccupazioni.  
Tom si alzò in piedi, brandendo la bacchetta nella mano sinistra.  
"Gelae" Mormorò, volgendola in direzione dell'incendio. In un battito di ciglia, le fiamme divennero del colore dell'ametista e si dissolsero in una scia di polvere argentea, preannunciando l'arrivo di un nuovo giorno.


	6. Moonshine Capitolo 10 ed Epilogo

***

****

Capitolo 10

***

__

…O pioggia dolce rumore   
a terra e sui tetti, o canto   
della pioggia per un cuore   
che così tanto si annoia!… 

***

Una delle idee più strane che Tom Riddle avesse mai avuto era stata quella del diario. Inizialmente, Tom non credeva che le memorie delle persone potessero assumere importanza agli occhi degli altri, perché, comunque, nessuno avrebbe potuto risalire alle _cause_ che avevano determinato le loro azioni. E, pensava il quindicenne Tom Riddle, guardando la neve cadere da dietro le finestre di Hogwarts, nessun mago avrebbe potuto in ogni modo ottenere tanto potere da leggere così a fondo nell'anima di qualcuno. 

Così, quando aprì quel libro, quel suo _primo _libro di magia nera, nella sezione proibita, all'inizio del sesto anno, non riuscì a comprendere completamente il motivo per cui qualcuno (diciamo pure un mago oscuro) potesse avere tanto interesse da conservare (e soprattutto tramandare) una formula in grado di dar _vita_ ai ricordi del passato, facendoli agire come fossero un'unità distinta rispetto al loro possessore, dotate di pensiero e volontà propria. All'epoca, a dire il vero, nemmeno il neonato Lord Voldemort fece molto caso al fatto che fosse proprio sulle _scelte_ effettuate nel passato che oggi tutti noi siamo come siamo. Ok... sinceramente era una cosa che gli suonava piuttosto strana.... Però.... Però....

C'era come una domanda, ancora insoluta, che continuava a vorticare nella testa di Tom Riddle... qualcosa che non gli dava pace. Più volte, a divinazione, gli avevano rivelato (se di _rivelazione_ si poteva davvero trattare) che cosa fosse realmente il _destino_: un susseguirsi di azioni *prevedibile* nel tempo, causato dalla personalità dell'individuo che riguarda. 

Ci avreste capito qualcosa? Forse, ma...

Tom Riddle capì molto di più – e allo stesso tempo molto di meno. 

Tom aveva sedici anni quando ebbe l'intuizione che l'avrebbe portato a compiere il suo avvenire. Sedici anni e non solo un ripensamento quando decise (o prese coscienza?) di creare il suo doppio: Lord Voldemort, che era – come poi avrebbe meglio specificato – il suo passato, il suo presente, ed il suo futuro. 

Fu una liberazione prendere coscienza di quei fatti. Se non l'avesse fatto sarebbe probabilmente impazzito. Del resto, chi poteva prevedere a quale prezzo Tom Riddle avrebbe riscattato la sua _libertà_?

Così, si disse Lord Voldemort, se il destino può davvero essere governato dalla nostra volontà ( ~ - e talento, molto, molto talento, ragazzo... oh... ~), se il destino poteva essere plasmato (~e volontà di mettersi alla prova...~) se il destino poteva essere previsto... (~coraggio... e sì... _dolore_...~), allora, forse, Tom Riddle avrebbe potuto fermare il flusso di panico che lo invadeva tutte le volte che pensava al suo passato, (~forse... Gryffindor?... No?... dove metterti allora?...~) frenare il vuoto opprimente che lo costringeva al suolo, facendogli sanguinare l'anima, e poi... (~ Sì... se è questo che vuoi...~) e poi liberare il suo pensiero da quelle orribili catene... (~SLYTHERIN!~). _Fin'anche ad essere nuovamente libero dal rancore._

__

Tom Riddle avrebbe affrontato il suo futuro e allo stesso tempo arso il suo passato. Il presente non avrebbe avuto per lui più alcuna importanza. Ormai, solo il ricordo e l'aspettativa avrebbero dovuto riempire i vuoti che si erano creati nel suo cuore. 

Fu in pochi giorni che il diario prese vita, assieme alla sua possibilità di ritorno, assieme alla sua seconda occasione di credere in qualcosa che non fosse altro che se stesso. _Insicurezza_ – questa l'unica parola che non avrebbe più dovuto turbare i suoi sogni; questa l'emozione cui avrebbe dovuto dar freno. Questo e null'altro, ciò che gli altri avrebbero dovuto provare al suo cospetto.... Questa la vita di Tom Riddle prima di Remus Lupin. 

***

Non si sarebbe dovuto stupire del flusso di emozioni che l'avvolsero nel momento in cui gli occhi del bambino si posarono su di lui. Non si sarebbe dovuto stupire della facilità con cui quel calore era già una volta riuscito a penetrare il suo muro di ghiaccio. Non avrebbe dovuto, perché sapeva che prima o poi le pagine del diario si sarebbero riaperte. Non avrebbe dovuto... eppure lo fece.

Mentre il primo raggio di sole invadeva il suo nuovo mondo, Tom Riddle non riuscì a far altro che rimanere immobile, ad osservare silenziose lacrime scendere lungo i tratti del candido volto di Remus Lupin. Era la stessa malinconia che sgorgava dalla profondità di quell'inaspettato autunno ad aver legato il cuore di Tom al suo lato oscuro, la stessa pietà ad aver ricacciato la sua umanità fin da quando la prima goccia d'inchiostro era caduta sul foglio bianco del diario, e Lord Voldemort aveva cominciato a tessere la sua rete d'inganni. 

E fu in quell'istante di smarrimento interiore, quando un giovane lupo posò su di lui uno sguardo carico di comprensione, che il più recondito dei pensieri prese a farsi strada nella mente di Tom.... 

"Cedere alle tenebre per catturarne l'essenza"; "oscurare la luce per rivelarne la grazia"; "versare una lacrima per gustarne il sapore dell'amarezza"; "liberare la vita per poi tarparle le ali".

__

...Dominare la morte. 

E il dolce sapore del sangue scorrere lungo i tratti di quel pallido viso, unendosi al sale di lacrime d'angoscia, per poi cedere sotto un muro di tempesta... un grido di insofferenza.... 

~ "I lupi mannari, Tom Riddle?... Il dolore delle trasformazioni non permette loro di vivere una vita come tutte le altre... Li muta sia nel corpo che nell'anima... fino al punto di plasmare anche il loro pensiero, rendendoli sospettosi del mondo e dei suoi abitanti, tanto da fargli desiderare una morte che non tarderà certo ad arrivare... **_E' per questo che tu non puoi impedirgli di sognare_...**" ~

Ancora una canzone in eco del suo passato, ancora una goccia d'inchiostro a diramarsi nel suo cuore, mentre gli occhi di Remus Lupin lo fissavano dalla loro angoscia, in una promessa che non sarebbe stata presto dimenticata...

...Dominare la morte – e così donar_gli_ la vita. 

__

"Oblivon..."

***

****

Epilogo

***

…Piange senza ragione  
in questa angoscia del cuore.  
Che! qualche cosa va male?...  
È un lutto senza ragione.

***

Le luci dell'arcobaleno si stavano espandendo ad est, abbattendo il muro che le nuvole di pioggia avevano formato in direzione delle montagne, laddove la foresta terminava, e Little Heaven assisteva alla sua fine. 

Tom Riddle osservava quell'alba come fosse stata l'ultima che avrebbe potuto osservare nella sua vita. L'unico collegamento con la realtà che ancora gli rimaneva erano i sottili sibili di Ekans, arrotolato attorno alla sua gamba sinistra, e i vaghi sospiri di Remus, raccolto in silenzio accanto ai corpi ancora immobili dei genitori.  
Portò mano alla tempia, chiudendo lentamente gli occhi. Sì, si disse, quella sarebbe stato davvero il suo inizio. Saldò la presa attorno alla propria bacchetta, stringendola fino a che le nocche non gli divennero bianche dallo sforzo.   
"Tom..." Sentì chiamarsi dalla debole voce di Remus.   
Si chinò di fronte a lui, depositandogli un veloce bacio sulla fronte.   
"Hai la mia promessa..."

Il bambino scosse violentemente la testa, inconsapevolmente cosciente di ciò che sarebbe accaduto dì lì a poco.   
"Tom..."  
Un altro bacio, sulla guancia questa volta.   
"Non lascerò che ti facciano ancora del male..."  
Le labbra di Tom erano gelide a contatto con la pelle del bambino.  
"Non lascerò che si portino via la nostra felicità..."  
Gli occhi di Remus si riempirono di lacrime, mentre una sensazione di gelo gli raggiungeva lo stomaco, per poi risalire lungo tutto il suo corpo, fermandosi all'altezza del cuore.   
"Tom..." affondò il volto tra il mantello dal ragazzo. 

"E i nostri sogni... saranno quelli di tutti..." 

Remus si ritrasse violentemente, prendendo a fissare Tom con inconsapevole insistenza e malinconia. Gli occhi del ragazzo parevano stanchi e opachi, eppure ancora una favilla di luce brillava in essi, come un'incontenibile furia... una grande voglia di vivere – e allo stesso tempo di morire. Una lacrima gli rotolò lungo la guancia, e Tom l'asciugò col proprio pollice, lentamente, portandoselo poi alla bocca, per gustare quel sapore salato, di libertà: non avrebbe mai dovuto permettere alle sue emozioni di andare perdute. Le avrebbe piuttosto sigillate in fondo al cuore, assieme a quella goccia di mare, reali ed immutate. L'anima di Tom Riddle non sarebbe andata persa durante il cammino di Lord Voldemort: nessuna opzione. 

Tom s'alzò in piedi, Ekans ancora al suo fianco.  
"Non ti preoccupare per loro..." Disse con voce roca a Remus, indicando i suoi genitori (quanto avrebbe voluto che fossero stati i _propri_) "Sono solo svenuti... si riprenderanno presto..."  
Il bambino annuì leggermente, senza mai distaccare i suoi occhi da quelli del ragazzo. Tom sorrise: uno dei veri, rari sorrisi che le sue labbra avevano mai delineato.   
Riportò la sua attenzione al cielo mattutino, e di nuovo il suo volto si incupì. Si distaccò da Remus di qualche passo, prima di incamminarsi in direzione della foresta.  
"Tom..."  
La voce di Remus lo raggiunse lenta e sognatrice. Si fermò, tremante, mentre ancora quella parola prendeva forma sulle sue labbra: "Oblivon...".

Una mano alzata verso il cielo in un silenzioso grido di disperazione, Tom riprese a camminare – non si sarebbe voltato nemmeno stavolta. 

__

[…] Ed è la pena peggiore  
il non sapere perché  
senza né odio né amore  
il cuore fa così male. 

***

** Moonshine ~ fine **

***

****

Nota finale:

Specifichiamo: nella ficci 

VOLDEMORT/TOM RIDDLE NON E' INNNAMORATO DI REMUS NELLA MANIERA PIU' ASSOLUTA!

[Nella realtà poi gli sbavo dietro da quando faceva il quinto anno… NdTom] 

Quella che il Dark Lord prova verso il lupide (*_*) è una specie di 'affetto paterno': attraverso di lui, Tom cerca di raggiungere la felicità che gli è stata negata durante l'infanzia. In altre parole: in Remus Voldemort rivede se stesso e quello che sarebbe potuto essere se suo padre non l'avesse abbandonato e la madre nn fosse morta alla sua nascita (a un certo punto, Tom si rivolge a Elisewin dandole addirittura del TU, cosa che si vedrà bene dal rifare). La frase 'lui è mio', che Tom rivolge a Ray nel momento in cui usa l'avada kedavra contro il Muggle, nn è altro che la dimostrazione del profondo amore che Voldemort prova nei confronti di se stesso: il lui è l'"io" che Tom era e l'"io" che, sopratutto, avrebbe voluto essere. Non c'è quindi da stupirsi che, nel momento in cui Little Heaven viene data alle fiamme Riddle decida di salvare ENTRAMBI i genitori di Remus, nonostante il suo odio verso i Muggles sia ora totale (ricordo che a questo punto V. aveva già ucciso suo padre ed i suoi nonni). 

E' a conclusione di questa scena, dopo un istante di tacita quiete, che la personalità di Voldemort prenderà il sopravvento su quella di Tom Riddle, cioè quella parte ancora legata al bene. Vorrei inoltre far notare (anche se ve ne sarete già accorti) che Tom si presenta sempre come Riddle, e non come Voldemort, nome che si era dato durante il tempo che aveva trascorso ad Hogwarts e aveva cominciato a covare vero odio nei confronti dei Muggle. 

Ok... ho finito di sclerare… [+Tom esulta+] 

Se volete lapidarmi fate pure... [*…dov'è l'inghippo?…*]

**Remus**: …  
**Sirius**:…  
**Tom**: *ç*  
**Angel**: beh… almeno stavolta c'è qualcuno che non si lamenta…  
**Tom**: no… non mi lamento… ma fallo crescere in fretta che così ci diamo alla libido *_*  
**Angel**: … -_- (prende la bacchetta e fa regredire i Puccini ad età infantile)  
**Baby Siri **(ciuccio ROSA in bocca): mi oppongo anche io!   
**Tom**: tu _sei_ piccolo! Manco dovresti pensarle certe cose…  
**Baby Siri**: sono un bambino precoce… *smirks*  
**Angel**: (sguardo strano in direzione dei Baby Puccini)  
**Baby Rem** (ciccorana saltellante in bocca): (padellata a Baby Siri)  
**Baby Siri**: (piange sommessamente continuando a tenere stretta a sé una foto di Baby Remus nella vasca del bagno con le paperelle tutt'intorno)  
**Tom**: …  
**Angel**: (prende Baby Siri e se lo coccola) puccio teneroso **  
**Baby Rem**: weeeee che fai   
**Baby Siri**: (affonda testolina nelle piume di Angel)  
**Angel**: (con scatto felino [!!!] solleva Baby Rem e comincia a coccolarsi pure lui) pucci **  
**Baby Rem**: *soffoc*  
**Tom**: (osserva la scena palesemente disgustato)  
**Baby Siri**: (allunga 'innocentemente' le mani sotto il pannolino di Baby Rem)  
**Baby Rem**: *schiaff a Baby Siri*  
**Baby Siri**: ç_ç   
**Tom**: *occhiataccia Baby Puccini* Angel! Fa qualcosa!!!!! Non riesco a concentrarmi sui miei piani di conquista con quello che frigna!!!   
**Angel**: (sguardo incantato rivolto ai Baby Puccini in questione) pucci *ççççç*  
**Tom**: …Angel?…  
**Angel**: *pucci!!!!!!!* (abbraccia Baby Rem e Baby Siri fin quasi a soffocarli)  
**Tom**: è partita…  
**Angel**: *______* checcariniiiiiiiiiiiiii  
**Tom**: (afferra i Baby Puccini e li mette nella culla assieme ad Angel, alla quale ha infilato in testa una cuffietta grigio metallizzato […sorvoliamo…])  
**Baby Siri**: *strush Baby Rem*  
**Baby Rem**: (tenta di ignorare Baby Siri perché non vuole dare spettacolo in pubblico)  
**Baby Siri**: *finge di svenire*  
**Baby Rem**: *Sorregge baby Siri*  
**Baby Siri**: *Kiss Baby Rem*  
**Baby Rem**: *kiss Baby Siri*  
**Angel**: pucci *___*  
**Tom **(visibilmente imbarazzato): (ormai rassegnatosi all'idea che Baby Rem raggiungerà le soglie della pubertà non prima di altri dieci anni, de quella dell'età adulta non prima che lui abbia conquistato il mondo, [grazie della fiducia! NdTom] comincia a dare omogeneizzati ai tre deficienti chiusi nel box, con la speranza che Baby Siri ed Angel ne siano allergici…)   
**Angel, Baby Rem, Baby Siri: **(si avventano sui barattoli di omogenizzati gusto panna e cappuccino, facendone finire il contenuto su: soffitto, tapparelle, foto scattata al primo appuntamento di Dobby con l'Insettona, mantello dell'invisibilità che Tom ha fregato ad Harry, Harry stesso, che passava di lì per caso in una delle sue solite giornate fortunate)

****

Angel (sputando omogenizzati si qua e dì là):

****

Tnx to:

- Demi (sì, lo so: _capita_ di ringraziare anche te), Gigà (*abbracc*) e Goma (Nimo… metti giù quei candelotti di dinamite… non essere violento, _please_!)

- Paddo che mi ha fatto da beta- reader ed è persino sopravvissuto alla cosa… povero canide XD 

__

Hem…  
La ficci la dedico ad Ale che adora il lupide almeno quanto me *_* (si beh… diciamo almeno la metà! XD)

****

Baby Siri: (alla parola 'Ale' afferra il lupide per la vita e lo tira a sé facendo finire la parte ancora buona degli omogenizzati addosso a Baby Rem stesso)  
**Baby Rem**: -_-  
**Baby Siri**: *indicibile*   
**Angel**: *licks piume*  
**Tom** (sfoderando un insospettato istinto _ma_terno): (Prende biberon rosso e oro e nutre canide, lupide e cretin…hm angiola) E speriamo almeno che la Skeeter non venga mai a saperlo…

****

Testi poesie:

__

[1] ~ Canzone d'Autunno

I singhiozzi lunghi  
Dei violini  
Autunnali  
Colpiscono il mio cuore  
Con un monotono languore

Tutto soffocante   
e smorto, quando   
batte l'ora,   
oh come ricordo  
i giorni antichi,  
e piango,

e mi trascino nel vento maligno  
che mi sbalza  
di qua e di là  
come una foglia   
morta 

[Verlaine]

[2] ~ Sillabe a Erato

A te piega il cuore in solitudine,   
esilio d'oscuri sensi  
in cui trasmuta ed ama  
ciò che parve nostro ieri,  
e ora è sepolto nella notte. 

Semicerchi d'aria ti splendono  
Sul volto; ecco m'appari  
Nel tempo che prima ansia ancora  
E mi fai bianco, tarda la bocca  
A luce un sorriso. 

Per averti ti perdo,  
ma non mi dolgo: sei bella ancora,  
ferma in posa di dolce sonno: [ç_ç NdAngel]  
Serenità di morte estrema gioia.

[Quasimodo ]

__

[4]~ Gabbiani

Non so dove i gabbiani abbiano il nido,  
ove trovino pace.  
Io son come loro,  
in perpetuo volo.  
La vita sfioro  
Com'essi l'acqua ad acciuffare il cibo.  
E come forse anch'essi amo la quiete,  
la gran quiete marina,  
ma il mio destino è vivere  
balenando in burrasca. 

[Cardarelli]

[6] Un soffio liero d'alati  
e verde lume discorde:  
il mare nelle foglie.

Dissòno. E tutto mi nasce a gioia  
Dilania il tempo; un'eco appena  
Ne serba in voce d'alberi.

Amore di me perduto  
Memoria non umana:  
sui morti splendono stimmate celesti;  
gravi stellati scendono nei fiumi:  
s'affioca un'ora di pioggia soave,  
e muove un canto in questa notte eterna. 

Da anni e anni, il cubicolo aperto  
Dormo nella mia terra,  
gli omeri d'alghe contro grigie acque:

nell'aria immota tuonano meteore.

[Quasimodo ~ Insonnia]

__

[7] ~ Nel senso di morte

Ceruli Alberi  
dove più dolce suono migra  
e nasce gusto alle piogge nuove. 

Ad una fronda, docile  
La luce oscilla  
Alle nozze con l'aria;

nel senso di morte  
eccomi, spaventato d'amore.

[Quasimodo]

[8] Odi et amo

Odio e amo. Forse ti chiederai come sia possibile;  
non so, ma è proprio così e mi tormento.

[Catullo ~ Traduzione di Salvatore Quasimodo]

__

[9] [Epilogo]

Piove dolcemente sulla città   
ARTHUR RIMBAUD 

Piange dentro il mio cuore   
come piove sulla città.   
Che cos'è questo languore   
che mi sta penetrando? 

O pioggia dolce rumore   
a terra e sui tetti, o canto 

della pioggia per un cuore   
che così tanto si annoia! 

Piange senza ragione   
in questa angoscia del cuore.   
Che! qualche cosa va male?...   
È un lutto senza ragione. 

Ed è la pena peggiore   
il non sapere perché   
senza né odio né amore   
il cuore fa così male. 

[Verlaine]


End file.
